degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-4127080-20150113025109
When Cam died I was open for Maya to move on for two reasons. Number one is I knew that she was going to move on sooner or later since Maya was only a freshman when Cam died and she had still few more seasons to come before she graduates and I doubt the writers would keep her single for 3 seasons. So I have to face the music and expect the fact that Maya was going to move on and be with other guys. Reason number 2, Maya is my queen and as much as I love Camaya I also didn't Maya to be unhappy to the day she graduates and no matter how heartbroken and I didn't wanted Zaya to happen so I wanted Maya to be with someone new. I really don't see Camaya and Matlingsworth are alike. Matlingsworth has more sexual tension then when Eclare started off. I doubt if Cam didn't die then Camaya would have went from innocent from losing all there innocent over night. It would have took seasons before Camaya lose their title of innocents. season 13: Maya was still not over Cam and she was still unstable in 13A. That was she was desperate for her and Tristan to stay friends even when if Tristan and Zoe treated her like crap. Since Cam died Maya felt that everyone was leaving and she didn't wanted to be alone. Then she met Miles and the moment she met Miles she was actually happy. I haven't seen Maya that happy since 12A-B. Yet that all change when she saw Cam in Miles which is just proof that Maya wasn't over Cam. I guess that moment I started shipping them is when Maya acted like she hated Miles and try to push him away. I love love-hate relationships and I love watching the scene when Maya hates on Miles because of the kiss he and Tristan share and Miles instead of getting upset, he was so turn on by it. Then they slowly became friend and I love how they didn't rush this relationship since when they finally became a couple it's been like about 6 months since Cam died. Also I wanted Maya to be with someone who loves her then be single for years and be with someone who treats her like shit. Eli was single for six months when he finally move on from Julia. 13C-D broke my fucking heart since Zig came into Maya's life again and iruin her happiness again. However I still didn't lost love for them because it wasn't my babies fault for what happen it was ZIg fault. Now I actaully love them more because Maya staying by his side and making sure he is okay even when she is heartbroken that Miles dated her ex bff just proves that her love for him is selfless and uncondition. She loves him no matter what. Maya is the only one who knows about his dad which means Miles trust Maya. Tristan can say all he wants about him and Miles being an epic romance but he doesn't know about his abusive dad only that they don't get along. That shows Miles doesn't tell anyone about his dad. I am glad that they haven't gotten back together because niether of them are ready to be an relationship. Miles has so many family issues to deal with and is too unstable to be with anyone unless he gets help. Even if people say that Maya never love Cam because she move on way too quickly but I don't believe she she hasn't completly move on from. She was complety move on then she would have told Miles about Cam. She was complety move on then she would have never been afraid for Miles or have nightmares about him in the same place Cam broke his arm. Also it did took awhile for Maya to finally say that she love him too even if I do believe she mean it but she was nervous too